Young Justice: Secret
by DCsuperheroesForever
Summary: Imagine the Justice League doesn't know that the team exists. Let's see what happens to them.
1. Chapter 1

**Young Justice: Secret  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**The story will be told from different points of view. I will always put the name of the person above the section that is in their point of view. In this fanfic, the Justice League doesn't know that the team exists.**

ROBIN.

My alarm clock goes off, screeching incisively. I tap it's off button and wearily rub my eyes. 5:30 am. Wait. It's Saturday. Why is my alarm going off this early? Then I remember. I'm meeting the team today! I quietly get out of bed. I don't want to wake Bruce up. I sneak out the door... And run straight into Bruce!

"Dick, you're awake. Good. I thought we could do some training this morning. Get dressed. I'll meet you in the Batcave." He says and walks away.

'Great!' I think. 'How am I supposed to meet the team now?' I pick up my commlink. "Robin to team, do you read? Anybody listening?" I wait a few minutes and decide that no-ones on. Just as I give up Kid Flash answers.

"Hey bro what's up?"

"Geez KF what took you so long?"

"Sorry couldn't find my comm. Anyway why did you call?"

"Bru- er... Batman wants me to train with him this morning and there's no way I can get out of it without him getting suspicious, so you guys will have to meet without me."

"Relax dude, I've got it covered. Artemis is on her way to the cave. I'll just text her and she'll sort it. We'll meet up tomorrow, ok?"

"Thanks Wally, totally feeling the aster. Gotta go."

I put my comm down and quickly get dressed. I head down to the Batcave, feeling ready for this session.

ARTEMIS

"Yeah, Mum I'm just on my way to meet Miss M. We're going shopping. Yes. Don't worry. Ok bye."

That's only half true. I am meeting with Miss M but we're not going shopping, and I'm also meeting with the rest of the team. I'm actually on my way to Mount Justice, the old abandoned Justice League HQ. Well now it's the team's HQ. Hopefully the League doesn't decide to put it back in commission. My phone beeps and I check the I.D. It's from Wally.

"Hey babe, just need you to pass on the message. Robin can't make it, so meetings on tomorrow at same time."

'Perfect! Now I'm messenger girl.' I think. I try the comm and get an answer from Superboy.

"Superboy, meetings cancelled same time tomorrow. Tell M'gann, I'll find Kaldur."

"He's already here, I'll let them know to connect their comms." He said, empathizing on the 'connect their comms' part.

I turn around to head home and go back to sleep when I hear Green Arrow on my comm.

"Artemis, there's a bank robbery in Star City and I'm a little occupied." I hear gunshots and the twang of his bow in the background.

"Ok I'm on it." I reply, suppressing a sigh. I shoot an arrow with a rope attached across four buildings and slide to the ground.

"On my way."

**Next Chapter the whole team will be there. And maybe a little superhero action ;) dont forget to R & R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

MISS MARTIAN

"Look at her. How can she stand to look in the mirror?"

"She can't. It probably breaks! Haha!"

I turn to run the other way and a little girl behind me screams.

"Mommy, mommy! Protect me from the ugly white monster!"

I turn around and around but there's no escaping it, everywhere I look Martians are either pointing at me and laughing or shrinking away in disgust.

"M'gann! M'gann wake up!" I'm shaken awake by Superboy.

"W-what happened? I was on Mars and..."

"It's ok, you were just dreaming. Now c'mon the rest of the team will be here soon."

I shake my head as if to shake the nightmare out but it doesn't work. I get out of bed and shape into the clothes I'll wear today. I telekinetically make my bed and fly to the kitchen, where wolf is sleeping on the couch.

I give him a scratch behind the ear and start to make pancakes for everyone. As I am flipping some in the pan Conner walks in.

"Mm something smells good. How're you feeling?"

We kiss and then I answer.

"I'm feeling better now." I smile.

I flip the last few pancakes and stack them on a plate, which I then put in the fridge.

"Recognized. Kid Flash 0-1-2. Robin 0-1-1." Announces the two Zeta tubes.

I head out to greet them.

"Hey guys."

"Hi M'gann, something smells good." Says Robin.

"Thanks I made you guys pancakes-"

"Pancakes!" Yells Wally as he rushes past us and into the kitchen.

"For breakfast." I finish

"We better hurry up and get in there before all we have left is an overstuffed Wally," says Robin and I giggle.

"Recognized. Artemis 0-1-3." Less than thirty seconds later the other tube goes off. "Recognized. Aqualad 0-1-6."

"I made you guys breakfast but if you want some you better get in there before Wally eats it all." We all walk to the kitchen together, where, surprisingly Wally hasn't touched the pancakes.

"I was waiting for you more normal speeded people. I thought it wasn't fair if I finished eating before you even stepped through the door."

"Don't lie. I bet you just couldn't find them." Artemis smirks and Wally scowls at her.

We ignore them and I telekinetically take out plates and the pancakes.

"Hello Megan! The whipped cream!" I say, tapping my forehead. I quickly whip the cream and serve it.

We all sit on the couch and munch on the pancakes.

SUPERBOY

"M'gann these pancakes are amazing." I say.

"Yeah, they're really delicious." Says Wally with his mouth full.

"Ok that's breakfast out the way. Let's discuss what I require you each to do." Says Robin.

Suddenly, I hear a noise outside, just as one of the Zeta tubes go off.

"Recognized...

**Hope that leaves you in suspense! Special appearance next chapter! Don't forget to R & R ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

ROBIN

"Recognized. Captain Marvel 0-0-9."

"Boy have I wanted to see this place ever since I heard about it. Just hope Batman doesn't find out." He says walking over to the cave's computer.

"Huh. It's a lot less dusty than you'd think it would be. It's practically spotless."

Everyone's frozen in place. I act quickly, and look at M'gann tapping my head. I immediately hear her voice in my head saying:

"Telepathic link established."

I have a quick look around for somewhere for us to hide. I spot the air vent and mentally judge how much noise we would make in the vents. I calculate that if we go in just far enough for all of is to fit it just might work.

'The vent.' I say to the others via the link. 'Quickly!'

We scramble up; Superboy, Kid Flash, Artemis then Aqualad and Miss Martian. Finally I climb up and M'gann telekinetically puts the vent back in place, just as Captain Marvel walks in.

"Wow this is a huge kitchen. It smells good too. Like pancakes."

Just then his eyes search the living room, taking everything in until they land on Wolf.

"Hey, where'd you come from?" He asks.

How could I be such an idiot!? What's the point in us hiding if Wolf's going to unintentionally give us away anyway?

Captain Marvel strokes Wolf down his back.

"Someone's been taking good care of you. What are you doing here?"

Wolf licks Captain Marvel's hand and pushes his head into it. He jumps up onto him and pushes him back and off the couch, revealing one of my birderangs. Can I get anymore stupid?!

'It's ok Robin. We'll figure something out." I hear M'gann's reassuring voice inside my head. But I'm still doubtful.

"Whoa there boy!" Exclaims Captain Marvel. "Hey, what's this? It looks like... Robin's birderang! What's it doing here? Robin? Robin are you in here?"

He starts to walk through the rest of the cave, calling my name. I groan inwardly.

'Guys I have an idea.' Says M'gann. 'I can shape-shift into a homeless person and climb out and pretend to freak out that I've been found. Then I run, hopefully Captain Marvel will follow, then you guys can get out, I'll lose him in the woods.'

'Good plan but don't you remember that Captain Marvel has the speed of Mercury, even if you could fly away he'd probably catch you." I say feeling bad about having to put her plan down.

Suddenly Wolf starts barking at us through the vent.

"What's wrong boy?" Asks Captain Marvel.

'Shut up Wolf!' I hear Superboy in my head.

'Quick! Climb higher!' I say.

Considering that this particular vent is on a very steep decline; it's basically vertical, that didn't happen very quickly and we made quite a bit of noise.

We're nearly there when Captain Marvel opens the vent, and we all tumble out, everyone landing on top of me. Captain Marvel just stares in shock.

"Robin? Kid Flash? Artemis? Miss Martian? Superboy? Aqualad? What are you guys doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

AQUALAD

We all just stared at Captain Marvel.

'Team, I believe we must come clean.' I say through the link.

'What! No way!" Superboy shouts.

'Conner calm down. I'm sure Captain Marvel will understand. He's only ten, remember?' Says M'gann.

'I hate to say it but... I agree.' Admits Robin.

'Bags not having to tell him.' Wally quickly chimes.

"Well I'm waiting for an explanation." Says Captain Marvel impatiently.

'I volunteer.' I say via the link. The whole team exchanges glances. Robin nods.

"Well you see Captain Marvel it's like this..." Aqualad explains everything, how the team goes on covert missions using information that Robin gets from hacking into the Batcave's computer, how M'gann and Superboy really live at the cave, not at the apartments that the Justice League thinks they stay at and everything else.

When he's done Captain Marvel just stares at them. After awhile he manages to say something.

"S-so you're telling me, that you guys have been doing this for six months?"

We all nod.

"And nobody's ever found out? Not even Batman?"

Again we all nod.

"Wow! That is so cool! How do you do it? I mean, surely _someone_ would have followed you or at least got suspicious. Especially Batman, he's suspicious of everything and everyone!" Captain Marvel says, out of breath.

"Well _you_ found us." Wally says pointedly.

"Yeah but I'm not even supposed to be here. I've just always wanted to see it since I first heard of it."

"So are you going to tell Batman about us?" Asks Robin nervously.

Captain Marvel rubs the back of his neck, thinking. Then he says:

"Tell you what. You don't tell Batman that I was in here, I won't tell him that you were in here. Also, if you let me help out sometimes on missions then I won't tell anybody about your team ."

We all exchange looks.

"Well, it _would_ be useful to have someone on the inside." Robin says.

"But wouldn't the League get suspicious if you just disappeared or didn't show up to League meetings? Asks Artemis.

"I could say it's a school thing. I'm ten years old, remember?"

'I think it will be very beneficial to the team.' Says Robin, back to using the link.

Superboy sighs. 'As long as he doesn't tell us what to do.'

'So we let him join?' I ask and they all smile at me.

"Well Captain Marvel it appears we have ourselves a sort of double agent. You're role in this team is to obtain information from the League and bring it to us."

"Oh wow this is so cool! Thanks you guys!" He says grabbing Kid Flash in a man-hug.

"Bones breaking, ribs cracking." KF gasps.

"Sorry little buddy." He says, putting Wally down and patting his back, while he sucks in air.

"Calling all Justice Leaguers. Calling all Justice Leaguers." Captain Marvels commlink goes off.

"Gotta go. I'll do a little digging around ok? Bye!"

"Recognized. Captain Marvel 0-0-9.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

CAPTAIN MARVEL

I search through the files on Watchtower's computer. There's the usual stuff: bank robberies, break-ins here and there and so on. But nothing so far is worth noticing. I yawn as I click on another folder. I search through lists of villains. Lex Luthor, Joker, Icicle Jr, The Terror Twins, Captain Cold, the list is endless! I scroll down until I reach Sportsmaster. This guy has always interested me.

"Let's see what you've been up to," I say.

I click on his picture and his profile comes up.

Name: Sportsmaster

Identity: Lawrence Crock

Current Location: Unknown

Last Known Location: Santa Prisca

Charges: Robbery, Assault, Murder, Kidnapping, Theft... Pg 1...38.

"Holy moly!" I exclaim. This guy has 38 pages of criminal offenses!

'This guy seems a little dangerous for the kids,' I decide. I click on page 38 and scroll down, where some notes have been typed.

_"THE CURRENT INVESTIGATION INTO A POSSIBLE SITING OF LAWRENCE CROCK, AKA, SPORTSMASTER, HAS BEEN DROPPED DUE TO OTHER PRIORITIES. THE RECON TEAM THAT WERE ENLISTED TO INVESTIGATE WERE AS FOLLOWING: HAWKMAN, BLACK CANARY, RED TORNADO, HAWKGIRL, WONDER WOMAN AND GREEN ARROW. THIS TEAM WILL BE RE-ASSEMBLED, SHOULD THE INVESTIGATION BE DECIDED TO BECOME A PRIORITY ONCE AGAIN."_ It read.

A recon mission. That didn't sound too hard. Perfect for the kids, as long as they stay out of Sportsmaster's way. I scroll down some more, searching for the mission details. All I find is a sentence that says: Enter Code, with a box to type the code in next to it.

"Computer. Override access code, Captain Marvel JH124." I say into the computer's microphone, although I doubt it will work.

"Access denied." The computer replies. Just as I thought.

I sit and think for awhile. Just when I'm about to give up and look for another mission, my comm beeps.

"Robin to Captain Marvel."

"Yeah I'm here."

"Any luck so far?"

"Well... I found a possible mission, but it's guarded with an access code I can't get past."

"How long until the next shift rotation?"

"In half an hour my shift is done and the Flash takes over."

"Hmmm... Are you able to take the next shift?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Good. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

I radio the Flash and tell him that I can take his shift so he can spend more time with Iris.

"Thanks Captain Marvel. I was about to come over."

"No worries! Enjoy your family time."

Just as I sign off the Zeta tube activates.

"Recognized. Robin 0-1-1."

"Now, let's see what we can get our little friend here to tell us." He says, walking over to the computer. He starts to type something, then the computer flashes a red box and says:

"Access denied."

"Wanna bet?" Robin says, typing rapidly, opening and closing programs before I can even blink. Six little red anime faces of him pop up on screen. They're frowning and start to shake. They turn green and stop shaking.

"Access granted."

"H-how did you do that?" I ask in disbelief.

"Easy. I just accessed the internal calibration and manipulated the hardware and soft-"

"Forget I asked." I mumble.

"Now lets see what you've found for us."

Robin brings up the page with the mission summary.

_'THE MISSION DETAILS ARE AS FOLLOWING. YOU WILL NEED TO INFILTRATE A CADMUS FACILITY. BUT THIS CADMUS FACILITY IS LOCATED IN METROPOLIS AND IS DISGUISED AS A DILAPIDATED BLOCK OF OLD SHOPS. IT ALSO HAS ABOUT 63 SUB LEVELS. YOUR MISSION IS TO GET IN, FIND OUT IF SPORTSMASTER IS THERE, COPY FILES CONTAINING INFORMATION ON WHATEVER IT IS THEY'RE WORKING ON AND GET OUT. THIS IS A RECON MISSION AND NO PHYSICAL CONTACT IS TO BE MADE AT ALL, UNLESS ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY. _

"Doesn't sound too hard." Robin says. "Perfect for our first real mission."

He scrolls down and finds a sentence of mumble jumble.

"Must be the co-ordinates. They're encrypted. Just give me a minute," he says, getting to work on the encryption. After a minute or two he gets it.

"Got it. I'll just copy them into my wrist computer." He does that and then turns around.

"I better get going. I've gotta tell the team and be gone before Batman decides to do one of his spur-of-the-moment Watchtower patrols." He says and the Zeta tube activates.

"Recognized. Robin 0-1-1."

'Wow. That kid is really something,' I think as I close down everything and start a perimeter check.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Young Justice.**

KID FLASH

**"**Yesssssss!" I scream as I run around the mountain three times. "We finally have an actual, real, proper mission!"

"Whoa dude calm down!" Says Robin attempting to grab me but missing as

I zoom away to do anotherlap.

I run through the living room and trip over Wolf's tail.

"Oof!" I hit the ground and rub my head.

Everyone laughs as they walk in.

"If you keep going like that, there won't be anything left of you to actually go on the mission," says Artemis smirking.

"Whatever. You just don't want to see me get hurt cause you care too much," I say, with a teasing grin.

Artemis snorts. "Yeah right. More like-"

"Let's just get on with the mission details," interrupts Robin, activating his wrist computer.

I give her a triumphant smile and she rolls her eyes.

Robin brings up Sportsmaster's profile and the mission's information.

"I put the co-ordinates into my map and this is what came up," he says, bringing up a picture of a dilapidated old buildingcovered with graffiti, and 'for rent' signs.

The windows are cracked and broken, one was painted with old faded advertisements showing their 'fun-tastic prices!' while the other one had 'Merry Christmas' in faded block letter stickers.

"What a dump." I say.

"Perfect for a villain HQ," says Artemis. "No-one wouldgive it a second glance."

"Exactly." Says Robin.

"How could someone let it get to that state?" Asks M'gann.

"Who knows?" Shrugs Conner.

"Our job is to infiltrate it and find out if Sportsmaster is there. We also need to get copies of whatever data we can find."

"Sounds easy enough." Says Superboy.

"Don't speak too soon," says Aqualad.

"C'mon! Get on with it," I say impatiently.

"Ok, we'll be in pairs of two. M'gann you'll be with Aqualad. I'll go with Superboy. Artemis, you're with Wally."

"Aww man! Why am I stuck with her?!" I complain, pointing at her dramatically.

"For once I agree with Kid Mouth. He'll probably trip over his two big feet and get us caught."

"Yeah? Well you'll probably-"

"Enough!" Yells Aqualad, silencing us both. " How do you expect our missions to succeed if you can't even act like a team? Kid you WILL go with Artemis and you WILL work together. Are we understood?"

Me and Artemis both look down at our feet and mumble 'yes.'

"Good. Now Robin, please continue." Says Aqualald, motioning with his head.

"Ok. M'gann and Aqualad will come in from above onto the roof. Superboy and I will take the South Wing. Artemis and Kid, the North."

We all nod in understanding, although I'm still miffed about being paired with Artemis and I can see she is too.

"We'll meet here tomorrow at 4:30 pm sharp. See you all then." Robin turns and heads out through the Zeta tube. Me and Artemis stare each other down as we go into the two different tubes.

**Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is gonna have superhero action!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Its finally here! I've been waiting so long to write this chapter! Its probably going to be the longest chapter unless I decide to write another long one. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

ARTEMIS

"Approaching drop off zone 1" says M'gann as she opens a hole in the floor of the bio-ship, and Robin and Conner jump out.

"Get ready, we're nearly at drop off zone 2." Me and Wally are both in stealth mode as we get ready to drop down. M'gann opens the hole.

"Don't stuff this." I say to Wally giving him a menacing glare, which he shrugs off. We drop down in some bushes just behind the back entrance and I roll behind a tree, hiding behind it.

There's a security camera just above a sleepy looking thug standing guard. I look at Kid Flash who nods that he's ready. I shoot an arrow with a device to make the camera loop its video footage just next to it. A red light on the device comes on, telling us that it has been activated. The thug notices it and turns to inspect but doesn't get any further.

Wally zooms forward and knocks him out with an uppercut. We drag him into the bushes and tie him to a tree.

We then kick down the door and quickly get inside. It's eerily quiet, and I shudder. Suddenly, we hear voices.

"Boss said that we'll be moving to a different location soon. Told me I had to say bye to my family for a while. What a nerve! But of course, I didn't say anything. He's so damn intimidating!"

"Tell me about it. And that mask. Creeps me out."

Two thugs come through a door and head our way. We look around in panic, until I spot a couple of shipping crates towering to our right. I point to them and we quickly sneak towards them. Wally gives me a boost up and I grab hold of the side of the top crate.

I pull myself up and reach down to haul Wally up. We huddle down into the shadows as the thugs walk past. They stop at the wall farthest from us. Then one of them reaches out and presses against the wall. The wall slides away and reveals a secret elevator, which the two now proceed to get in. We look at each other and I hear Kid Flash in my head, using the mental link that M'gann set up before we separated.

"We found the secret elevator. We're going to investigate."

"Great job. It's good to hear that you two haven't ripped each other's heads off," I hear Robin say.

I scowl and say: "Not yet we haven't."

He laughs and it echoes in my head.

"C'mon." I say out loud, jumping down and skulking towards the wall. Wally follows and we reach the it.

I start to feel around the wall and Wally does the same. He finds the pressure plate and presses it. The wall slides away and we get in. Wally looks at the buttons and presses the floor below us. Suddenly we drop, like the suspension's been cut.

"What the heck did you do?!" I scream at him.

"Nothing! I just pressed a button!"

We immediately stop just as quick as we started. I take a deep breath and let it out as I double over in relief. The doors slide open and we find ourselves in a long narrow corridor.

"I'll run ahead and see if the coast's clear," says Wally, already speeding away.

"Wait! You could-" I start to say when a blaring alarm goes off. "Trip an alarm." I finish under my breath.

I take an arrow from my quiver and place it on my bow, ready for anything. I walk forward slowly, until I spot Wally stuck in what appears to be a spiderweb-like sticky net that's strung across the corridor from wall to wall and ceiling to floor.

"This is what you get for not listening to me," I say, taking an arrow and using the spearhead to cut him free.

"Freeze! Hands where I can see them!" A voice yells at us. We spin around to see a security guard pointing a gun at us. Before I can do anything, Kid Flash runs forward and disarms him, using the butt of the gun to render the guard unconscious.

"You can thank me later." He says.

The alarm is still blaring and footsteps are approaching. We run down the opposite end of the corridor and end up in a room full of thugs.

"Perfect." I think as I start shooting arrows. I shoot an arrow that encases a group of guards in a hardening foam. Kid then runs up and punches them all in the face, then knocks over three more. I dodge a punch on my left and, ducking, kick two thugs' legs out from under them.

I do a backflip and send a fly-kick at another's face. I shoot a couple more arrows and Wally takes out the last two. We stand there grinning at each other until I see Wally's face fall.

"Very impressive, little girl." An all too familiar voice says behind me. I turn around and stare straight into the cold, unforgiving eyes of my father.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**I'm not sure I'm too happy with this chapter, especially the Sportsmaster fight scene. But you guys can tell me what you think. Please review! **

ARTEMIS

I stand there, frozen in shock and fear, until Sportsmaster hits me in the face and I go sprawling. Wally tries to take him from behind but is thrown to the ground. I recover and shoot a sucker-punch arrow, which gets him in the gut. He doubles over, gasping for breath, while Wally kicks his knees, making him fall.

I'm about to tie his hands when he shoves me to the ground. He gets up and Kid Flash runs at him. Sportsmaster grabs him by the ankle and throws him against a wall. Wally lies there groaning. Sportsmaster grabs a couple of charges and throws them at the supporting columns, where they go off, causing the pillars to collapse and a fire to start.

"Guys, the whole place is collapsing! We need to get out!" I hear Aqualad in my head.

"We're on our way. We've just got a little unfinished business down here." I reply.

I get up and charge him with my shoulder. He stumbles back a few feet and laughs, then grabs my hair and lifts me off the ground. I scream and struggle against his grip.

"Your moves are good, little girl. But not good enough."

He throws me against a stack of shipping containers that wobble dangerously and I hear a loud crack from my leg. I'm dazed and my vision is filled with stars and my leg is searing with pain. I am vaguely aware of an alarm blaring and fire spreading.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I've got banks to rob, people to kill, you know the usual stuff. Have fun!" He says, running off.

Fire is enclosing around me, but still I don't move. A loud noise above me, like metal on metal, grabs my attention and I look up to see one of the shipping containers about to fall on me but I think my leg is broken and I can't move.

KID FLASH

I shake my head from it's dazed state and hear a loud scraping noise. I look up and see that one of the shipping crates is about to fall on Artemis.

"ARTEMIS!" I scream.

I jump up and speed over, picking her up bridal-style and getting us out of the way just as the crate falls, echoing loudly.

"Y-you saved me," she says trembling.

Before I can say anything she leans up and kisses me. It shocks me so much that I skid to a stop. We stand like that for a minute or two, just kissing, until a giant chunk of cement falls behind us.

"I think we should go," I say, pulling away regretfully.

I zoom up a fire escape and out the door of the top floor just as the entire building is engulfed in flames. The bio-ship is waiting and I run up the platform.

"Her leg's broken," I say to the team. A hospital bed seems to materialize from nowhere and I lower her onto it. She kisses me on the cheek then whispers in my ear:

"We'll have to continue that kiss later," which makes me smile.

Me and the team minus Artemis stand looking out the view screen of the ship at the fire-engulfed building.

"So much for a recon mission," says Superboy.

"At least we got the files." Says Robin.

We hear sirens in the background.

"We better go," says Artemis from the bed.

M'gann lifts the ship up and we drop Artemis off at the hospital, then fly back to the cave.

"We'll meet here tomorrow and debrief then. Hit the showers and head home everyone," says Robin.

I say good-night to everyone and speed home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry for the short chapter, hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Also the next chapter is going to be the last chapter for this fic. It was fun well it lasted and I hope you all enjoyed it ;)**

**ARTEMIS**

"I hate this cast! I feel so useless!" I complain as I watch Superboy take down Aqualad on the training pad, while I sit on a chair and watch.

Wally gives me a kiss on the cheek and my mood lifts a little. I turn and kiss him back.

"Recognized. Robin 0-1-1"

"Having a good vacation?" Asks Robin.

"More like a prison sentence," I grumble.

He laughs then says:

"Aww c'mon, it's only 6 weeks."

"Feels like it's already been 6 weeks even though I only got it yesterday."

"Know how you feel. Don't take it too hard, there'll be plenty more where that came from," he says grinning and I scowl at him. "Debrief in the rec room."

I get up somewhat unsteadily, and Wally puts his arm around me.

"Thanks," I say smiling at him.

"It's cool. While your leg's broken I'll be here to wait on you hand and foot."

"Remind me to take advantage of that." I say and he laughs.

We head to the rec room and sit on one of the couches, with Wally draping his arm over my shoulders.

"Nothing like a near-death experience to bring two people together hey?" Says Robin, winking.

"It's so romantic," sighs M'gann.

"Let's just get on with the briefing," says Kid Flash quickly.

"Ok so considering that it was our first _real_ mission, we did pretty well. Me and Superboy got copies of the files and I erased any trace of us ever being there. The files contain a formula for a drug that can make any g-gnome invincible. Kinda like the Bane and Kobra venom and Blockbuster venom combined, except that it's ten times stronger and permanent."

M'gann shivers then says:

"We had a tough enough time fighting those guys at Santa Prisca with just the Bane and Kobra venom. I don't think we'd be able to fight them if all three venoms were combined."

"Exactly. That's why I altered the formula a little on their files, but kept the original for us. Anyways, thanks to Artemis and Kid Flash, we found out that Sportsmaster is involved with it all, and Aqualad and Miss Martian managed to put a tracker on his ship, so I now know where he is. Well done team. All I need now is to find a way to get this information to the Justice League without them getting suspi-"

Suddenly a bright light fills the room and we all zeta somewhere unknown.

"Hello team." Says someone behind me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so here's the last chapter guys. Sorry it took so long. An army of evil plot bunnies kinda kidnapped me. And after I escaped I came back to find that the muse had taken a vacation! Well I'm back now. A thing that I always do when I write the last chapter of a fic is do dedications and here they are:**

**TheFlyingQueenBea: for being there from chapter one, for being the first person to favourite, follow and review, and also for being just plain awesome ;)**

**TheAwes0me1: for letting me know that people were actually reading my fic, and for giving me a boost of confidence to get the muse off it's lazy butt and back in action. Thanks :)**

**Now enough of my ranting. Here's the fic!**

**ROBIN**

I look around at the people standing in front of me and my mouth drops open.

"W-we're in..." I trail off as realization hits me smack in the face.

"We're in the Watchtower!" Wally practically yells next to me. Artemis turns around to face Batman and the rest of the Justice League.

"Yes you are." Says Batman calmly.

Another realization hits home and I turn to look at Captain Marvel accusingly.

"You ratted us in! How could you!"

Captain Marvel looks crestfallen for a second then smiles as he starts to explain. He opens his mouth but doesn't get the chance to say anything before Batman interrupts.

"Captain Marvel did not tell you about us. We had known long before the mission."

We all stare at him in shock.

"Let me explain. The minute you stepped into Mount Justice we knew."

"B-but that's impossible! I deactivated the motion, alarm, sensory and back-up sensors! Including all the secret cameras! I even erased all trace of me ever tampering with it! How could you possibly find out?" I exclaim.

"Yes and you did a very good job of it too. Had it not been for me doing a systematic reboot of every camera and technological security that the Justice League is connected to then we may never have found out. But it just so happened that you had just erased your trace when I rebooted everything in Mount Justice, undoing all your work. As soon as we saw you there I was all for zetaring to the mountain and having a go at all of you. But Black Canary convinced me to let things play out for a bit, see what would be the result of your little team. And it's a good thing she did because after we saw how thoroughly you took care of everything, we decided to... orchestrate things a bit if you will."

"So Captain Marvel was sent to the mountain?" Asks M'gann.

"No he really was there to check it out, _without_ permission may I add," Batman said, sending a mild bat-glare in Captain Marvel's direction, who just grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"But it all worked out in the end. We managed to contact Captain Marvel and get him to find you guys. We then set up the mission-"

"Wait, so the mission was a _fake?_" Asks Superboy in disbelief.

"No no the mission was real all right. Batman had me and Green Arrow up all night looking for a suitable mission for the team." Interrupts Superman.

"Anyway, as I was saying we got Captain Marvel to call in Robin to get past the security code and get the mission details. The mission was a success by the way, you managed to get a tracker-"

"We know the details, Robin already debriefed us." Says Wally.

I look at Batman and see that he is starting to get annoyed at being interrupted the whole time.

"Guys, just let him finish." I say.

"We have tracked Sportsmaster to New York, where we have sent Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter to intercept him. Team, well done."

We are all stunned into silence. Even the members of the Justice League look shocked. Batman, praising _us? _Now that's something you don't hear everyday.

"Now, on a more relaxed note, I have some news that I think you will find enjoyable. The mission? It was a test. A test of your abilities, both individually and as a team. As I am sure everyone standing here will agree, you all passed with flying colours. You will become the Justice League's covert, undercover team, known as Young Justice. Red Tornado has volunteered to be your den mother, Black Canary your combat trainer. I will handle your missions. Congratulations. This is your first step to becoming fully fledged members of the Justice League." He says, allowing one of his rare Batman smiles to play at the corner of his lips.

"Oh wow, wow, wow, wow, WOW!" Yells Wally, practically vibrating through the floor (if he could) making Black Canary laugh.

I stare at Batman, giving him the biggest grin imaginable. Artemis is still in shock, M'gann has tears of joy in her eyes and Superboy looks like, well, Superboy.

"C'mon team, we've got a lot of work to do if we're to get you whipped into shape and ready for missions," says Black Canary, heading towards the Zeta tubes. "Show me what ya got."

"This is SO asterous!" I say as I fist-bump Wally.

The last thing to be heard is the sound of the Zeta tubes recognizing the Young Justice team.

**Hope you enjoyed! I have a couple of fics coming up for you to look forward to! ;)**


End file.
